Finding Lost Memories
by Tsukimi Sisters
Summary: Kagome, a princess searching for her past. She will need to get stronger to be able to defeat the demon that had killed her mother and father. Along the way, other things come up that may keep her from her destination... life and love. Ratings May Change
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Rose here. I'll be the first one to right the chapter since I have less to do, somehow. Also, this is going to be a combination of both medieval times in Europe and Japanese custom's and such things.

**Disclaimer**: Rose and Martel don't own nothin _anime falls _

Rose: Do you have to be so mean! _sweatdrop_

**Disclaimer**: _calm voice _I'm a disclaimer after all, I have to be. Its in the job description _takes out piece of paper with job ads on it and a red circle on it_

Rose: _sulks away_ Fine, fine, do what you want...

**Disclaimer**: _Raises eyebrow _jeez, what's with her?...Anyways, as I was saying, Rose and Martel don't own nothin' except their brains and the story' setting(Cold isn't he?)

Rose: Also, I'll need to explain some Japanese words _takes out Jap dictionary and flips through it_

Kagami: Mirror  
Genro: Phantom Wolf  
Taijia: Demon Slayer  
Shoka: Small Flower  
Juso: Lasting Frost  
Kagome: (Kagome is made of a Jap word put together added with a suffix) Kage- Shadow, Silhoute, Shade, Gloominess  
Sango: Coral  
Souta: (Like Kagome's name, it is made of a Jap word added with a suffix) Sou- Accompany, Marry, Satisfy, Follow  
Hiraikotsu: Boomerang Bone

---------------------------------------------

The fire raged on. Screams echoed through the halls.Blood splurted in the air, its heavy metallic smell stinging Kagome's delicate little nostrils. She whimpered as she ran away, half trying to pull back and half stumbling to catch up with the two adults running. Tears streamed down her face as she looked over at the two taijias that were helping her escape the bloodshed that was happening at her home.

"B-but I want m-m-mommy...a-and daddy..I want to go back!" Kagome yelled at them, her voice wavering as she tried to pull her hand away from the stern grip of the woman taijia.

"Lady Kagome! You mustn't be this way! Lady Kagami and Lord Genro are fighting to keep you alive! You **and **Lord Souta." she said as she gestured Kagome to looking in the direction where the man taijia was holding a baby boy barely 2 years old.

Kagome sniffled but she holded her tears back. She looked back at where her mansion was but now just a pile of ashes. The screams had faded but the smoke clouded the sky with black and grey. Kagome turned back to the woman and said,"I'm gonna get stronger! I'm gonna hurt those meanies who d-d-d---,"Kagome was in loss for a minute at what word she was trying to remember.

"Destroyed?" the woman offered, a gentle smile started to crease her lips.

"Yeah! Destroyed my home!" Kagome put on a confident look dispite of the soot and ashes covering her dirtied and ripped dress.

The woman looked at the man and smiled as she turned back to Kagome. "You are a strong and brave young lady Kagome. Would you like to learn how to fight to take revenge on your parents?" the taijia asked as she layed a soft hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked up curiously and asked,"What does revenge mean?Is it yummy?"

The taijia sweatdropped and looked over at the man for help.

"Well, its like if someone hurts you and you return them by hurting you by hurting them back. Its kinda hard to define. " he sweatdropped. He suddenly turned his head in the direction to where the castle was. "We must leave... and quickly too." he quickly turned and ran.

The woman taijia just nodded as she lift Kagome up and ran after him.

Kagome closed her eyes at the stinging of the wind but she could hear growling behind them. She knew instantly that it was the demons who destroyed her home. "Miss Shoka, whats that noise?" Kagome asked, pointing behind them.

"Those, Lady Kagome, are the demons who destroyed your home..."Shoka said, as she glared in front of her as though they were right there. "I hate them...let Kami-sama give them a hurting death,"Kagome muttered, hate and saddness filled her voice. She buried her head on Shoka's shoulder and started to cry again. Shoka gently patted Kagome's back. "Someday, someday you will become stronger Lady Kagome. Than you can take revenge..." Shoka mumbled.

"Juso(No, not kuso)... I think they're gone." Shoka said as she stopped to catch her breath. She set Kagome down as she sat down on a broken log.

"Yes... and, I guess, we're here." Juso said as he motioned Shoka to look behind them. A village that was hidden behind the green luscious trees stood in prosperity.

"I guess," Shoka smiled, "we are here, we're...," she looked towards a curious Kagome, "home."

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

------------------------13 Years Later------------------------

Kagome did a back flip as she dodge a long tentacle. She looked back at another girl around her age dressed similarly like what she was wearing, clad in a tight black jump suit, and a mask. Kagome, though, had blue and black as the pattern colors for her armour where as the other girl had pink and black.

"How are you doing Sango?" Kagome asked as she sliced a tentacle that was coming towards her with her katana in hand.

"Just," she threw her hiraikotsu at a demon, she caught it back with grace and through her mask, she grinned and said," perfect."

Kagome chuckled and dodged another tentacle. "Glad to hear. Anyways, wanna finish him off? Its getting pretty boring." Kagome sighed and threw some daggers at the demon's head as it squealed in pain. Its high-pitched wasn't a harm to Kagome's and Sango's ears since they were use to the sound of battling demons.

"Let's." Sango said as she took her hiraikotsu and got in stance.

"Good." Kagome too took out her bow and arrow that had been carried all-through the battle but not yet in use. She took stance as she started to chant something under her breath and shot an arrow that started to glow with blue fire around it. It went straight through the demon as blood splurted and the demon cried out in pain and agony as it tried take revenge before disinagrating. It lashed out at the girls with its many tentacles.

Sango took in stance calmly as she waited for the right time to attack. When the demon was in clear view to know that it would take heavy damage when she threw her hiraikotsu. When it was around 10 yards away, Sango through her hiraikotsu with all her might and yelled," Hiraikotsu!". The demon split in half instantly. Before it hit the ground, it disinagrated in dust leaving only some small bones that had not been petrified by either Kagome's nor Sango's attack.

Both Sango and Kagome walked to the bones and looked gladly at their handy work. They both took off their mask and grinned broadly at each other and high-fived. "Yeah!" the both said. They started to walk away talking and laughing.

------------------------Later------------------------

Both girls had taken a quick bath, first for washing their blood-stained clothe and two, to bathe themselves so that their muscles could relax and they wouldn't stink with the horrible smell of the demon's blood amd sweat.

They walked through the trees as the day ends.

"We should make camp." Kagome said as she looked towards the sky. Dusk had started to settle into the sky and a few stars twinkled.

"Yes, we should." Sango said as she put her bag of things down and set her huge boomerang on the ground. She looked around and found some sticks. She stood up, grab hold of them and walked back. "I'll make the fire." she put the sticks in a small pile as she took out from her bag a stained clothe, in it was some coal. She took one and found a rock, decent size, and started a fire.

"I saw a river not far from here. I'll catch some fish." Kagome said as she took out of her bag a cloth and a ball of string.

"Here than," Sango threw her a rather long stick. "You won't be able to catch any fish without a sturdy stick." Sango said as she grinned and poked at the fire to be bigger.

Kagome caught it and smiled. "Guess your right." Kagome started to walk away with the cloth, string and stick in both hand.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Its Martel this time. Sorry for taking so long. I just finished writing a very long story, and I still have to start the 'sequel'. Thus I have been very busy, and it has taken me a while to start this. Anyway, hope you enjoy what's to come.

**Disclaimer: **Martel doesn't own anything. Nor does Rose. Would they be writing this if they DID own anything?

* * *

Kagome sat on a rather large, grey rock, her back facing the forest. The water of the small river seemed to sparkle as though diamonds glittered and floated atop its smooth surface. Nothing broke the surface, but the glint of the fish beneath it still penetrated through the glossy surface of the water. 

Kagome grunted with annoyance as she continued to sharpen the end of the stick to a clean point. It had to be a clean point. Neither she nor Sango wanted to be eating their fish and find a sliver of wood in it. She smiled grimly to herself at that thought. It was almost ready anyway. Just a bit more…

" Done," she said aloud to herself. " Perfect." She pocketed the knife again. She shouldered the stick and walked down to the water's edge, peering into its depths. It wasn't very deep, and the current was not very fast. Carefully avoiding the moss-covered rocks on the riverbed, Kagome stepped into the water. It was very cold, and she winced slightly, not expecting that. After a moment, she took a few more steps, and finally stood still when the water reached the middle of her calves.

After trying to spear three fish, she finally caught one. She became terribly wet with all the splashing in the water, and nearly dropped it due to is slippery scales, and thus quickly dropped it in her bag. She smiled to herself, and then went on to spear two more.

* * *

" I was beginning to think you weren't going to come back," Sango said as Kagome stumbled back into their camp and hour and a half later. " I thought you may have drowned or been attacked by a demon and I'd have to come and save you." 

She grinned jokingly, and took a fish from Kagome. She stuck it on her own sharpened stick, and held it out over their fire to cook.

" You'd have heard if I'd been attacked," Kagome snorted, holding her own fish over the fire.

" I suppose so."

" The water is very cold for this time of year," Kagome said in a low voice. " I'm not sure why, but it _should _be warm, not freezing cold."

" It was cold?" Sango repeated, " You are right. That is odd for this time of year…what could have caused that, I wonder…"

" The effects of some demonic or other evil magic, no doubt," Kagome muttered, turning her fish to roast its other side.

" Perhaps, and perhaps not," Sango said, " You must remember that there are many magic users and such peoples in this world of ours, who are not demons. It could be anybody's magical influence."

" Yes…but whosever's," Kagome said, unperturbed, " They must be powerful to cause such an influence…and I can't but help think it isn't good."

" You are probably right," Sango agreed, examining her fish, and then deciding to cook it more.

There was silence for a few minutes. The only sounds were the sizzling fish, and the occasional caw of a bird. Kagome ate her fish without much enthusiasm. She felt uneasy in this strange area, and wanted to leave it as soon as they could. She tossed the bones of her fish away.

" I'm tired," Kagome announced to Sango, " So I guess I'll sleep now. You take first watch, okay?"

She nodded. " Right. Get some rest. Its been a long day."

Kagome nodded, and crawled under her blanket, falling asleep quickly, and easily.

* * *

_Fire. So much fire. Why was there so much fire? And blood, oh so much blood! Kagome covered her ears, trying to muffle the screams echoing through the corridors of the palace. It had to be a palace. Tapestries burned on the wall, vases lay smashed on the floor. _

_She ran blindly through the corridors, search for something -someone- but who -or what? She didn't know, she couldn't find what she was searching for. She sent out a wordless call, but all that she heard were more screams._

_Beams of wood from the ceiling fell in front of her, burning madly. She saw soldiers fall to vile magic, and to swords of enemies. She stared around herself, horrified. If only she could find the leader of this demonic force, and destroy him._

_She wasn't sure why this place meant so much to her. It just did. She wanted to get some sort of revenge on the demonic force, and their leader, who destroyed it. She ran, more confidently, toward the Celestial Courtyard._

_It too was burning. The once beautiful hedges, trees, flowers, ivy, and birds that had adorned the Courtyard were gone, smoking and stinking. Even the Fountain, The Celestial Fountain, was broken and its life-giving sacred water flowing out onto the stones of the Courtyard. Horror filled Kagome's entire being. How could they do this? How could they desecrate the Celestial Courtyard like this?_

_A figure stood in front of her. He seemed uninterested in the flames, or the sacred water. He seemed uninterested in the entire Courtyard. Despite the light the fire provided, Kagome could not see his features with distinction. He was taller than she, and she instinctively knew he was older than she, if only by a few years. She could only see his eyes clearly._

_" How…could you?" she whispered in an anger-filled voice. " How could you destroy what I so love?"_

_He stared at her. " Because I had to."_

_" You didn't have to…why should you? What have we ever done to you? Why hurt us in such a way?"_

_" Because I had to."_

_Kagome felt tears fall down her cheeks, but she felt anything but sorrow. Hate filled her entire self, and she prepared for battle. She would fight him, and she would win. It was the least she could do for this place she so loved._

_He laughed quietly. " You cannot defeat me."_

_She ran. She gave no thought to how her actions might decide hers -and his- fates. She merely wanted to hurt this leader so he could feel the pain that this entire palace had felt._

_He caught her wrist just as she reached him. He held it tight, and pulled her forward, till their noses were within inches of each other. Still, she could see no distinct features, save for his eyes._

_" You cannot defeat me girl," he snarled, " Do not even try. I would hate to have to kill you too."_

_" Let me go!" Kagome cried, hate twisting her face. " How would you hate to kill me as well, when you have already killed all my family and friends? Surely one such as you would not care. How could one such as you ever understand my feelings, my pain, for what you have done?"_

_" You have no idea what I can, and cannot, feel or understand little girl."_

_You have no idea…_

_

* * *

_Kagome sat up, gasping for breath. Sweat fell down her face, her eyes wide with terror. 

" Kagome! Oh good, you're okay! Shhh now, calm down, it was just a dream."

A dream…yes, that's all it was. She looked up at Sango, who's face was twisted with worry. Yes. That dream. It was reoccurring. She'd been having it for as long as she could remember yet…she could not understand it. She didn't know why that palace was so important to her, nor why the people there were so important to her.

And that man…who was he? Other than the leader of the enemy force, who was he? His glowing emerald eyes stuck out in her mind. She could not forget them, no matter how hard she tried. They haunted her, just as that dream did.

" Yes…" she said quietly, " You are right, Sango. It was just a dream…nothing more."

Right?

* * *

I am so sorry! I truly didn't mean to take so long. I've been way busy lately, so I didn't have a lot of time to finish anything, much less this. So I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I'm sorry I took so long. Hopefully Rose-chan won't take nearly as long as I did. 

**Reviewer Responses **

**Mia-Moviephone:** _Thanks. We're really glad you're enjoying it. Sorry I took so long x.x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**Oh my gosh! I am like SOOOOO sorry for taking so long. One, I was lazy as heck, and school just started. Anyways, yeah, I got the third chapter up! w00t w00t! Want anymore excuses in why I was so late, go to our info

**Diclaimer:** They own NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL. Thank you for listening _ignores Rose's glare_

**Jap Dictionary Guide:**

**Katana:** A type of japanese sword. Used in fuedal Japan.

**Kitsune:** Fox demon

**Shippo:** Tail

* * *

Kagome rolled around. She couldn't sleep. How could she when a dream, so realistic, was in her head. _Who was he? And why did it hurt so much? _She wanted to cry yet she didn't want to wake her friend for her own worries and fears. She stiffled her cries but she could not stop the tears from rolling down her face. She wiped it away clickly as she sat up and went to the dieing fire. Kagome took a stick and started to poke at the fire to blaze brighter.

Kagome stared at the fire. It felt like there was a fire burning inside of her, ready to burst any minute. But something was holding it back, what was it? She could hear a sturr and took her sword quickly in her hands but only found Sango turning in her sleep. Kagome sighed lightly, letting her tension back away. Something was making her tense and stiff but she yet did not know what. She layed down next to Sango, taking her blanket and covering herself. She, unknowingly, started to stare at the fire yet again. The reds, orange and yellow danced around and soon Kagome found herself slightly tired and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kagome woke up at the sound of rustling and sat up. She sighed as she only found Sango clearing up the fire.

"Wow, you seem tensed Kagome. What's wrong?" she asked as she kicked the charcoal and leftover burnt wood spreaded out, making a small black part in the grass filled ground. Sango walked over and sat next to Kagome. "Was it that dream you had yesterday?"

"You still remember?" Kagome asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, I still remember. We're best friends remember? I can't stop from worrying and wondering what was wrong." Sango lightly giggled than gave Kagome a soft yet assuring smile.

"Your right," Kagome said. She gave a slight smile and looked down at her fisted hands. "Its just, I never thought a dream could take such an affect on me. It felt like it was tearing me apart." she felt her eyes slightly warm and watery. Before she knew it, she was crying. All the tension that was there yesterday was pouring out as the tears slid down her face.

"Kagome... father always said to be strong and hold all that emotion in but sometimes, it can also be a strenth. I think is one of those times so cry all you want Kagome." Sango patted Kagome's back and stroked her hair as though Kagome was her younger sister. It was true, Kagome and Sango were with eachother since they were young and Sango was older than Kagome around one year. Yet, it felt as though they couldn't be any closer than they already are. But, in this case, they were even closer in that of sister-friend relative. Not lover, but really cared for one another. If one felt pain, the other would feel it too, and if one felt great happiness, so would the other.

Kagome's saphire eyes blurred and she felt wetness roll down her cheeks. She touched them and than her eyes. As she guessed, she was crying. But for what, she did not know. All she knew right than was that she felt immense sadness. So, the only that could be done there, she broke down in tears.

Sango fell in step near her. She patted her back, repeating that everything was okay and nothing bad would happen not as long she would be there. Kagome just coughed and swallowed, trying to speak words but all that came out of her was coughs and hacks, the effect os trying to talk, thus swallowing her saliva too fast. Sango also felt the immense urge to cry right than, seeing her younger sister/friend in such deep pain yet she could do nothing to comfort her. After Kagome had settled down, Sango laid her near their bags and took a blanket out of one of them and put it ontop of Kagome. _Its morning... but I think Kagome-chnan will need this time of rest, _Sango turned around and sat on the other side of the campsite.

She thumped down on the hard, soiled/grassed ground and stared at the floating clouds up above. She sighed, _The clouds always made me feel calm for some reason. Maybe it was the odd shape, or the fluffy, white, smoked color. And maybe the rustling of the leaves near by also... wait, rustling leaves? _Sango sat up instantly and grabbed her katana that was nearby. It had seemed the person or whatever was there had started running since she could hear the rustling leaves start ringing farther and farther away. "Oh no you don't..." Sango whispered and ran at her top speed. It seemed it was meekly trained since Sango could catch up to it so quickly. "Ha!" Sango jumped up and dived for what seemed to be the place of the intruder... and she hit her target. A whelp was heard.

Sango got up, having one hand on the thing and the other on her katana. The 'thing' was small, like a 7-year old human child, maybe even smaller than that. The 'thing' had also started crying since something wet was starting to drip down her arm and seeped through her demon-slayer clothe. She could also hear small sobs. She turned the bundle of fur towards her face and saw it looked to be only a kitsune pup. "Huh?" Sango choked out.

The kitsune pup just wailed louder. Sango slightly jumped and tried to sush it down. She started to hold it in a lovingly way and pat its back. She whispered comforting words in its pointy little ears. While she was doing so, she noticed the blood marks it had, the ripped, brightly colored hakama it wore with strange patterns on it."It will be okay kitsune pup. Now, calm down and tell me what happened." Sango slightly looked around and found a place to sit. She sat the kitsune pup on her laps and brushed its tears away.

The kitsune pup sniffed and helped brush its tears away. He wagged his tail deligentely and started to speak. "Aren't you a-a-a demon hun-ter? A-a-ren't you go-going to ki-kill me?"

"Shh.. shhh... I shall not kill you seeing how you are. There must have been a great incident for such a young pup to leave its parents. Kitsunes, only for their mischief, is said to be dangerous but inside, they are truly good. And, I can see in your eyes the you are true hearted. Now, tell me what happened and I might be able to help." Sango smiled softly and brushed his hair. "Also, start with your name first too."

"O-okay. I-I am Shippo of the e-earth kitsune c-c-clan. My f-f-father was t-the leader an-and..." He sniffed and broke out in sobs again. Sango sweat dropped and dug inside her pocket. She pulled out a sweet smelling tangy stuff that was wrapped in cloth and layered with shells. She took out a piece and handed one to Shippo. He stopped sobbing and sniffed it. Smelling its sweetness, instantly popped it into his mouth. A smile quickly appeared on his face. "Mm... did you make this?" He asked. "No, my friend, Kagome makes these with some of the cacao beans we find along our travels." Shippo quickly smiled and asked her again," When can I meet her? I want more." Now, more of a childish look adorned his round, tanned face.

Sango laughed," Soon enough. Now, continue with your story."

Shippo again frowned but stopped sniffing, sighed, and started. "Well..."

**Too Be Continued...**


End file.
